The Poison Jungle (Book)
(This is the page for the book titled "The Poison Jungle." You may be looking for the location instead.) The Poison Jungle is the thirteenth book in the Wings of Fire series, and the third book in the third arc. The protagonist is Sundewhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lSlwG4i524w. The Poison Jungle follows The Hive Queen and precedes Book Fourteen. The book cover was released on January 31st, 2019. Summary Some secrets are deadly. It's no secret that Sundew wants to destroy the HiveWings. It's her life's mission to exact revenge on the tribe that tried to wipe out the LeafWings and ripped every tree from the surface of Pantala. Every tree, that is, except the wild and dangerous Poison Jungle, where the surviving LeafWings have been hiding since the war. Hiding, plotting, and waiting for a dragon like Sundew, who is uniquely qualified to bring down the Hives. There are dark secrets in the jungle, though - some that Sundew is keeping, and some that she's only just beginning to discover. And now that a new war is upon them, Sundew and her friends must unearth the oldest secret in the jungle - even if what they find has the power to destroy them all. Quote on Back of the Book "It's easier when you grow up knowing what to avoid and how to treat snakebites and where the quicksand is. Nowadays we only lose a few dragons a year to the carnivorous plants." "The what now?" Swordtail said, his voice rising an octave. "CARNIVOROUS WHATS?" "Yeah, you will probably get eaten," Sundew said with a shrug. "They always get the loud flappy ones. And that HiveWing dragonet is cobra lily food for sure." "Do we have to go to the place with certain death?" Blue asked. "Yes, because it's my home," Sundew said. "And also the only place you'll be safe." Plot Prologue The prologue is set during the time before The Burning of Bloodworm Hive and shows the dragons who had planned the burning: Bryony, Hemlock, Pokeweed, and Grayling. They talk about the fates of the SilkWings, worrying about them, but ultimately decide to go and burn the Hive. Part One: Roots and Sprouts The book opens with Sundew thinking about how much she hates the HiveWings, and about how they killed all the trees and how she wanted to hurt them. Sundew leads Blue, Cricket (who is holding Bumblebee), and Swordtail through the Poison Jungle to get to the LeafWing village, trying to protect them from the dangerous fauna in it. She remembers a small jade frog in her pouch, which makes her think about something she doesn't want to think about, so she ignores it. Blue and Swordtail worry about the danger that they are in, and ask Sundew if the LeafWings spread lies about the dangers of the Poison Jungle. Sundew says that they haven't had contact with the HiveWings or the SilkWings since the Tree Wars and that all the rumors were true. Sundew also notes that Queen Wasp had sent expeditions to the Poison Jungle and that the rumors came from the HiveWings who survived and returned to tell their story, and how Queen Wasp once sent an expedition to burn down the Poison Jungle before but failed. Blue, Cricket, and Swordtail continue to argue about going into the Poison Jungle, but Sundew says that the LeafWings didn't have a choice and that the Poison Jungle would be the only safe place for them. They continue through the Poison Jungle and Sundew warns the group not to touch anything that she hasn't touched first. They take a passage through some makahiyas and move across a branch, but Swordtail leans down to sniff at a pink flower that is, in reality, a venus dragon-trap underneath them, and it pulls him off of the branch and swallows him whole. Cricket and Blue panic, while Sundew is angry that Swordtail didn't listen. Blue attempts to get Swordtail out, but Sundew pulls him back and smacks his knuckles, telling him to never touch them. Sundew shouts at Swordtail, who is still inside the venus dragon-trap, to stop thrashing since the plant would release him if he was motionless, but he continues to struggle. Cricket suggests slicing the venus dragon-trap open to get Swordtail out, but Sundew tells her that they've adapted to resist attacks from dragon claws and that they grow in clusters so if a dragon tries to help, they will get eaten too. Sundew tries to figure out what to do, but before she can do anything, Blue shoots a strand of flameslik at the venus dragon-trap that swallowed Swordtail. Sundew yells at Blue, and then puts out half of the fire with water she found in some nearby bromeliad leaves. In an attempt to put out the rest of the fire, she uses her plant-manipulating powers to grow a chokecherry tree to her height, and she grabs the chokecherries from the tree and throws them at the fire, but not to much avail. Cricket decides to help by getting more water from some other bromeliads and dumping it on the fire, and eventually, Sundew and Cricket put out the fire completely. Sundew checks the plants, and she finds that the chokecherry tree is alive, but the venus dragon-trap holding Swordtail is dead. Blue then flies down and attempts to open the plant to get Swordtail out, while Cricket holds up the plant, while Sundew yells at Blue for nearly setting the jungle on fire. Eventually, they get Swordtail out of the dead venus dragon-trap, and Sundew, Blue, Cricket, Swordtail, and Bumblebee get back on the branch to escape the other venus dragon-traps. Sundew yells at the group again, reminding them that the Poison Jungle is dangerous and that they should all listen to her. They continue along for a while, with Blue feeling guilty, Swordtail muttering under his breath, and Cricket watching Sundew while holding Bumblebee. Eventually, Cricket asks Sundew if she made the tree grow. They travel through the Poison Jungle until Sundew hears Mandrake, a LeafWing, trying and failing to kill a panther. She tells Cricket, Blue, and Swordtail to wait. Sundew goes over and sees Mandrake trying to kill the panther while his father, Wolfsbane, and his sister, Nettle, watch disapprovingly from a tree branch. Sundew makes a thorn bush grow in the way of the panther so the panther gets stuck in order to protect him. Mandrake is happy because he thought he made it grow but Nettle suspected it was Sundew from the start and angrily calls her out. Sundew reveals herself and Wolfsbane and Mandrake are disappointed. Sundew kills the panther by feeding it a plant poisonous to mammals but not to dragons. Sundew calls to Blue, Cricket, and Swordtail to come down, and when Wolfsbane and Nettle see them, they become hostile. Sundew explains Blue and the others are helpful in their own different ways. Nettle and Wolfsbane stalk away to inform Belladonna of this while Mandrake volunteers to stay with Sundew, Blue, Cricket, and Swordtail. He introduces himself by saying he is Sundew's fiance. Cricket asks if Mandrake is Sundew's one true love. Sundew gets mad at herself that she told Cricket she had one true love. Soon later Sundew goes to her village and they find out that the flame silk used to burn the hive was Blue’s. In shock, they find a nest for them to sleep in. Cricket and Blue are starting to wonder if they can trust Sundew. Near midnight, Sundew snuck out to her secret passage. Across the border where the SapWings were. The version of the LeafWings where they won’t fight Queen Wasp. Sundew placed a Jade frog on a rock and waited. A flashback appears where Sundew tries to catch a frog that stole her grasshopper. She ran across the border and met Willow for the first time. After the flashback, Willow appears and Sundew tells her about her mission. Willow freaks out and the old LeafWings queen Queen Sequoia goes in and slashes Sundew’s ear and half of her horn. They followed her to the SapWing village. Queen Sequoia made Sundew confess everything. When Sundew shows her the mind control plant the queen recognized it and told them to meet her in the morning. Sundew woke up after dawn and Willow did too. While waiting for Queen Sequoia to arrive, Willow shows her the two Seawings she found. Willow tells her how she saved Princess Tsunami and Prince Turtle. Sundew met them and found out that they came because of Luna. After that, Belladonna arrived. The queen invited her to a meeting and they all were invited, including Tsunami and a SilkWing they found, Io. Belladonna brought Cricket and Swordtail along with her and Swordtail finds Io and burst into a hug. Cricket is in shock that Tsunami is there and starts asking questions. Tsunami told them Luna was alright and Swordtail went to tears. Soon later Belladonna and Queen Sequoia had an argument about the tribe and what to do. That’s when Queen Sequoia asked, “Have you ever heard of The Legend of the Hive?” Part Two: Tendrils And Teeth The legend is about when they first arrived on Pantala thousands of years ago. Every time they went on the continent swarms of insects would come and attack them. It went to insects to mammals to anything. And they all moved as one. Like the mind control. Queen Sequoia sends Cricket, Willow, and Sundew to find Hawthorn a dragon who watches the The Breath Of Evil (The mind control plant). Belladonna told Sundew to bring Nettle and Mandrake. And Cricket brought Bumblebee with them. On the trip Nettle falls and gets trapped in a pitcher plant and they end up cutting it with a thorn to death. Later they came across dangerous obstacles of carnivorous plants. They all fly across one by one until Sundew and Bumblebee were left. Sundew took Bumblebee across safely until Bumblebee screamed “BEEBUF” and landed on Sundew’s face. Blind, Sundew got trapped in a sundew. Sundew yells at Bumblebee while Willow is panicking. It turns out that Bumblebee got scared of a big tsetse fly that was above Sundew’s head. According to Cricket’s studies, Tsetse flys love the color blue. Sundew made Bumblebee throw blue butterfly wings on the sundew and Sundew used her leafspeak to convince the plant to eat the fly instead of them. Then they made it across and that’s when they read a sign. A sign that said “Den Of Vipers”. When they walked in they spotted the vipers above them, behind them and on their sides staring at them. They weren’t dead, they were just standing there paralyzed in place. Once they were almost out the vipers moved and cornered them. It turns out that the snakes were mind controlled by Hawthorn. More information flying in soon... Part Three: Leaves in a Storm Nettle, Sundew, and Cricket leave Bumblebee with Tsunami, and then head out towards the Leafwing camp with the antidote, called the "Heart of Salvation". When they get there, they talk with Queen Sequoia and Belladonna about their plans to distribute the heart of salvation into the Hivewing army. They convince Blue to let the Leafwings use his flamesilk, and he agrees on the terms that Belladonna and Queen Sequoia don’t use any of it to harm another dragon. While Blue and Swordtail head with the other LeafWings, Sundew sleeps for the night. When she awoke, she told Mandrake that she wouldn't marry him. Mandrake and Sundew decide to grow more of the antidote. Cricket joins them, wanting to help harvest it. As Sundew tries to reach it, she mentions feeling a kind of barrier, making it harder for her to tell it to grow. When it finally grows, it turns into the breath of evil, which was disguised as the antidote. Sundew tells Mandrake to stop, but it was too late. As they decide what to do, Hawthorn appears on the other side of the river, with Willow beside him. A dragonbite viper had its fangs poised at her neck ready to strike if necessary. As Sundew, Mandrake, and Cricket landed, vines wrapped around their talons, trapping them. Trivia *This book is the first to have a LeafWing PoV. *This book is the first in the mainstream series to have an LGBT+ protagonist, and the second overall, after Runaway. *This book is released the day before Tui T. Sutherland’s birthday. *It has the same number of pages as The Lost Continent. *The book hosts the debut of The Othermind. *The book fulfills the line 'A secret hides within their book.' from The Lost Continent Prophecy when Hazel took Clearsight's hidden map of the route from Phyrria to Pantala from the Book of Clearsight. Gallery TPJ Real Final Front Cover.jpg|Final front cover TPJ FrontCover Final.jpg|Prefinal front cover Wings_of_fire_13_the_poison_jungle.jpg|Pre-prefinal front cover AudioBook13.jpg|Audiobook cover 1FB856C5-105A-4AD0-8156-2FC4B735D4B6.jpeg|A part of the back cover F7690085-9397-4413-A91B-BF46F8BCABB6.jpeg|Exclusive signed copy, owned by Tailbite the SeaWing 81F99ADF-A4D4-4E99-B07E-366A0E02EAA1.jpeg|Tui’s signature in TPJ 46007307-BE71-4759-A70A-9269DEE485B9.jpeg|The entire jacket cover, photo taken by Twilight BDFBA468-4E93-4761-8002-DE77BCBB7279.jpeg|The back cover, photo taken by Twilight SundewTemplate.png|Sundew, the main protagonist IMG_6529.jpg|Hardcover for TPJ, taken by Blue the SilkWing WIN_20190722_10_21_26_Pro.jpg|Full cover xxxSnowdragonxxx Reference de:The Poison Jungle fr:The Poison Jungle ru:Ядовитые джунгли https://www.denofgeek.com/us/books/278969/exclusive-cover-reveal-wings-of-fire-the-poison-jungle Category:Books Category:Third Arc Category:Upcoming books Category:Mainstream Series